echoesofdarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivory Tower
This article refers to the Ivory Tower's peace zones, for information regarding the Hunting Zone beneath the tower see Ivory Tower Crater. The Ivory Tower is appropriately named. Built in the base of an ancient meteorite crater its single white spire towers over the landscape. Two thin bridges span the gap between the tower and the north and south edges of the crater, they are the only entry points. Within the walls of the tower are several floors dedicated to magical research and studies of magic, there is also a shopping center in the lowest level of the tower, offering some rare trinkets and consumables. Lore The Ivory Tower of Oren is located at the center of a crater created by a meteorite in ancient times. Originally, the building was constructed at the site of the meteorite's impact to conduct research on the meteorite's mysterious power. However, gradually its scale became larger to accommodate a headquarters for all Wizards.http://www.lineage2.com/news/regions_2.html Lineage II Official Site - Ivory Tower The meteorite was composed almost entirely of a mineral called nebulite, which is known to have the power to amplify magical power. Magic Trader Cema in the Quest Under the Shadow of the Ivory Tower It is rumored to have been placed deep within the underground recesses of the Ivory Tower.http://www.lineage2.com/news/regions_2.html Lineage II Official Site - Ivory Tower The Ivory Tower of Oren has existed since the time of Elmoreden. It has been considered a symbol of magical power, and during the reign of the Elmoreden Empire it wielded influence enough to rival the emperor. Warehouse Keeper Radic in the Underground Shopping Area of Ivory Tower. However, the Ivory Tower has quickly declined since the demise of the empire. Now its status is reduced to a research institute of magic for a circle of elites. However, due to its very long history, the Ivory Tower's influence cannot be ignored. Because it always holds a neutral position in politics and has a policy of non-intervention in disputes, it is relatively free of pressure from the kingdom or manor.http://www.lineage2.com/news/regions_2.html Lineage II Official Site - Ivory Tower''Italic text'' Underground Shopping Area Also known as the 1st Basement, this level of the tower is the lowest level accessible to a guest of the tower, and as close to the Nebulite of the asteroid as you can get. Trader Ralford carries all the basic groceries in addition to some rare goods created and sold only at the Ivory Tower, including Charms of Courage, Phoenix Blood, Einhasad's Holy Water, Battle Symbols, and Magic Symbols. There is an Alchemist's Mixing Urn on this floor for combining reagents collected in the quest: Supplier of Reagents. NPCs * Gatkeeper Karin * Warehouse Keeper * Trader Ralford * Magic Trader Wesley * Trader Rex 1st Floor Lobby The First Floor Lobby is a peace zone and has two exits, one to the north and one to the south, these lead out onto a walkway that wraps around the of the tower, and attaches to the northern and southern bridges, which are each guarded by a pair of armed soldiers. The center of the lobby the floor is an invisible barrier glowing with circles of magical runes, it is also where you can find the Gatekeeper who will transport you to one of the four other accessible floors, or out of the tower entirely. NPCs * Gatekeeper Verona * Guard Yening * Guard Tebose * Guard Tavillian * Captain Roy * Adventure Guildsman 2nd Floor Human Wizard Guild This floor is the headquarters of the Human Wizard Guild. It is also a place where you can find the Transformation Wizard, who will help you unseal transformation spellbooks and transform into various creatures. NPCs * Gatekeeper Cecile * Transformation Wizard Avant-Garde * Grand Magister Valleria * Head Summoner Kinsley * Kinsley's Servitor Alice de Catrina * Magister Gaius * Magister Marina 3rd Floor Elven Wizard Guild This floor is the Headquarters of the Elven Wizard Guild. NPCs * Gatekeeper Mariell * Grand Magister Arkenias * Magister Gauen * Magister Joan 4th Floor Dark Wizard Guild This floor is the Headquarters of the Dark Wizard Guild. This is the uppermost floor that a guest is allowed access to. The floors above are restricted to only the Wizards of the Ivory Tower. NPCs * Gatekeeper Merian * Magister Ladd * Magister Kaiena * Grand Magister Fairen Quests * Dig Up the Sea of Spores! * Supplier of Reagents * Saga of the Mystical Muse * Saga of the Elemental Master * Saga of the Storm Screamer * Saga of the Spectral Master * Saga of the Archmage * Saga of the Arcana Lord * Mimir's Elixer Travel Gatekeeper Verona in the First Floor Lobby will transport you to the following locations: * Underground Shopping Area - Free * 2nd Floor Human Wizard Guild - Free * 3rd Floor Elven Wizard Guild - Free * 4th Floor Dark Wizard Guild - Free * Town of Oren - 3700 Adena * Hunters Village - 6800 Adena * Town of Aden - 6200 Adena Gatekeepers Merian, Mariell, Cecile, and Karin also offer free teleportation to any floors of the Ivory Tower other than their own which guests are allowed to access. Notes Category: World Category: Organizations Category: Allana's Unfinished Projects